Pearl Alexander-Tanner
Pearl Amie Alexander-Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the youngest daughter and child of Seth Tanner and Lyla Alexander. She will possess the abilities of Song Persuasion, Vacuole Production and Limb Morphing. Appearance Pearl will be similar to her mother in appearance. She will have the same light blue eyes, and she will also have light blonde hair which will at first be slightly wavy in texture as well. However, as she ages her hair will become more straight. Her skin tone will always be quite pale, and she will have a slim and willowy build. Throughout her life she will be tall for her age. Her taste in clothing will be quite simple, as she will believe that more complex styles would overwhelm her frame. Her make-up will be similarly simple, classic and elegant. She will also choose a lot of light-coloured outfits which will compliment her hair and her pale skin. Abilities Pearl's first ability will be Song Persuasion. This ability will enable her to persuade other people through song. The song must have a melody but the lyrics could be made up. The persuasion will not work if Pearl tries to persuade a person into doing something they physically couldn't do, but it will still work if the person simply doesn't want to do it. The ability will improve her singing voice whenever she uses it. The effect will be more powerful if there is also accompaniment on an instrument like a piano or guitar, not only singing involved. Her second ability will be Vacuole Production. Pearl will be able to use this ability to create vacuoles. These will be small empty bubbles or spaces formed between this universe and alternate universes. The entrance to one will appear as a temporary bright light and a rippling effect which will distort its surroundings. Time will move differently in a vacuole compared to in the real world. She could enter and exit a created vacuole in order to travel from one location to another quickly. She could also use vacuoles to recover from fatigue or injury. Another person could also be placed in a vacuole, but this will take more energy, and Pearl would have to retrieve that person since he or she wouldn't be able to exit the vacuole himself or herself. Her third ability will be Limb Morphing. This ability will allow Pearl to turn her limbs into the limbs of different animals. For example, she could turn her arms into bird or bat wings in order to fly, or she could turn her arms and legs into fins. She could mimic a kangaroo or ostrich's legs to gain that species' hopping or kicking strength. The ability will be capable of mimicking the limbs of any existing animal, but it couldn't affect other parts of Pearl's body or let her turn into an animal completely. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lyla Alexander *Father - Seth Tanner *Older sisters - Alexis, Sheridan, Lindsay and Lynette Alexander-Tanner *Older brothers - Marshall, Dorian and George Alexander-Tanner History & Future Etymology Pearl is an English name which refers to a pearl. It also means "precious" in Latin. Her middle name, Amie, is a French name meaning "loved" or "friend". Her maternal surname, Alexander, is a Greek name which means "defending men", while Tanner, her paternal surname, can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters